1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for sending signaling in a wireless communication system.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A base station may transmit data to one or more terminals on the forward link and/or receive data from one or more terminals on the reverse link at any given moment. The base station may send signaling to indicate which terminals are scheduled for data transmission and to convey information pertinent to receive the data transmission. It is desirable to send the signaling as efficiently as possible since this signaling represents overhead. Furthermore, it is desirable to send the signaling such that the terminals can reliably receive the signaling.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to efficiently and reliably send signaling in a wireless communication system.